Arthur In The Alley USUK
by Flyingmintbunny208
Summary: Alfred is a famous author, he is rich, famous and attractive. His life is near perfect, and he's looking for a lover. However, one day he meets a man near dead in the ally. Arthur turns his world upside down! Over the next few days Alfred finds himself loving Arthur. But how can he confess his feelings? Should he? And the burning question remains, does Arthur share his feelings?
1. Meeting

**Arthur In The Ally**

Chapter 1: Meeting

_The world is filed with mayhem,_

_But that's exactly what I've craven,_

_I want to open my eyes to it,_

_Not just sit and dream and through a fit,_

_I've been yearning for so long,_

_The swirling, whirling playing love song,_

_My madman is here,_

_I'm enchanted my dear,_

_Take me away,_

_To another day,_

_To another place,_

_Where we can lay and play,_

_We'll throw out all our worries,_

_Say all our sorries,_

_Cry out all our pains,_

_And never need to feign._

_We'll fly away on angel wings to another day._

_Not playing by the rules making us obey._

Alfred. F. Jones was an author. He wrote many books and of all genres. He wrote fiction, fantasy, autobiographies, adventure, comedies and one of the best sellers, romance. He didn't know why he was so good at romance. He guessed it was because he had a strong idea about how he'd want to fall in love, what it would be like and what he and his 'beloved' would do. He'd never been in love though. It's not that he didn't want to fall for someone. It's just that he hadn't met the right person to share his life with.

His romances brought him lots of fans though. So it was a good thing. He became a very rich man over the years because of it, he was even asked to become a model after his books (and looks) were globally recognized. He wasn't an official model though, although he did model on one-offs from time to time when he was bored, had writers block, or simply had nothing better to do. So when an article came out with him on the cover news spread and it sold like wild fire. Everyone wanted a piece of him, and he could have a pick of anyone and everyone.

It could be a drag being famous at times though. He was flocked by people whilst just going to the shops to get some food. He even had cameras shoved in his face asking what he was doing and flashes of paparazzi member's cameras. Much like the situation he was in now.

"Ladies, ladies, please. I'm trying to get back home, I'm sorry but I just don't have the time right now…"

"Please, just give me an autograph!"

"Can I have a selfie with you?"

"I would love to but I'm afraid I'll have to say another time girls."

There was a long and drawn out moan from the crowd. Alfred kept up his fake smile he had practiced so profusely in the mirror plastered to his face as he walked away. As soon as he was around the corner he ducked into an ally and out of sight, clutching his shopping bag to his chest and breathing rapidly. Those situations were always so stressful and nerve-racking. At that moment Alfred caught a glimpse of something at the edge of his eye, and turned his head slowly. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him and he held back from retching.

A man sat against the wall in torn rags. Brown and grey, horrible and not something you would choose to wear in a million years. His hair looked like it had once been blond, but their were only remnants of evidence for this under the thick layer of grit and blood that caked his hair, causing locks to cling and plaster together in a very unattractive fashion. His face was the same, grey with dust and dirt. His eyes were in shadow, appearing a dull, worn green in the dark of the alleyway. His fingernails were long, broken and hardened. Fingers stretched out on the floor, thin and weak. One hand was lying on the ground and had blood covering it. He looked otherworldly and didn't even seem to acknowledge Alfred's existence. Did he even know Alfred was there?

Alfred normally wasn't the type of person to worry about this sort of thing, as he stood frozen to the spot. He would have walked away and pretended to the world and himself that it had never happened. Gradually erasing it from his memory, because, to Alfred, anything that shook his image of a perfect world from this one had to be eradicated from the mind. However, there was something about this pitiful, small and weak man that made him move on his own. His mind was screaming at him but he couldn't stop moving towards him.

**_Stop it! What are you doing? Leave him and forget about him! He's as good as dead anyway! _**

But as Alfred stooped down and checked the pulse and breathing of this man, he knew in his heart of hearts, he wasn't leaving this one behind. He stopped struggling against himself as he checked over the wounds where the man had obviously been mugged, and found himself fully in control as he picked up the man and gasped. He was so light. He was lighter than a small cat and he was so cold. This man had obviously not eaten a thing in days. Carefully avoiding the wounds Alfred carried the man over to his limo, leaving the food behind. This was more important. He laid the man in the car and said to his driver to go home. He received a disapproving look along with a raised eyebrow, but Francis drove nonetheless.


	2. Arthur

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it. It's things like this that keep me writing. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

_Arthur_

_I love you my dear,_

_When I'm around you I never experience fear,_

_The blood can splatter,_

_All that'll matter,_

_Is that your happy,_

_That may sound sappy,_

_But I'll die by mace,_

_If it secures your fate,_

_I'd rather die,_

_Than never see you cry,_

_I'll care for all your emotions,_

_Care for wounds with lotions,_

_Look at you in the eye,_

_Hear you contently sigh,_

_I want it all,_

_For you I fall,_

_I may sound greedy,_

_Overly needy,_

_But I love you,_

_I would love for you to love me too._

By the time they got to the mansion the man had passed out in the seat. Alfred sighed and told Francis to get the maids to start preparing a bath, get the medical equipment out, prepare some food and glasses of water and then go home for a few days. He felt he needed to take care of this on his own. Plus, he didn't trust the maids to be happy to help this man, and didn't want him handled roughly.

He carried the limp man inside and put him on his 4-poster bed. The man seemed to wake up moments later, finally seeming aware of his surroundings after some rest. He glanced around the room seeming dazed and confused, before finally resting his eyes on Alfred and he jumped, wincing a little because of this movement. Alfred was instantly worried.

"No! I mean, please don't try to move. I'm here to help."

He moved forward slightly but the man eased himself against the back of the bed, moving as fast as he could. (Which was rather slowly.) Alfred stopped and forced a well-practiced smile, putting his hands in the air.

"Hey, hey! There's nothing to be frightened of. I promise. My names Alfred. May I have your name?"

The man in front of him took a strangled breath and tried to answer. "Ar-" he started to cough and Alfred dashed forward patting his back. He grabbed the glass of water beside the bed and held it out while the coughing subsided. Just this small part of a word told Alfred that this man was English.

"Hey, you ok now?"

The Englishman nodded

"Good. Are you having trouble breathing or something?"

The Englishman glanced at him "s, sorry…"

"No need to say sorry man! So can you breath with ease again now? There's no need to be shy if you need anything."

The Englishman nodded in understanding and sighed in trust, taking in his surroundings in one glance of the room. "How did I get here?" he croaked

Alfred passed the Englishman the glass of water that he had still been holding out, "well, I found you in an awful state in an alleyway so I figured I'd help you out."

The Englishman stiffened after one strangled attempt at the water. His next words were filled with malice. The water had sure helped his throat already!

"And who says I need help from you?" he scowled with a glare

Alfred frowned in confusion "have I offended you? I promise if I did, I didn't mean to?"

The Englishman gave a "hmph." And continued taking weak sips of the water. What was with this attitude all of a sudden?

Suddenly Alfred realized the water was slipping from the Englishman's grip and he reached out to catch the glass as it fell out of the slim, weakened fingers. Not letting it topple over.

"Whoa, what a save!"

The Englishman stiffened, "s, sorr-"

"Ah, don't fret it!" the Englishman gazed at this happy, bubbly, American man.

"I feel I was rude earlier, it's just my family never took kindly to charity."

"Why ever not?"

"Because it showed weakness."

Alfred gazed at the Englishman and felt he should move to a different subject. Maybe he'd press further later.

"Umm-" Alfred's eyes widened "I'm sorry I still don't know your name!"

"Arthur…"

"That name suits you!"

"You're a terrible liar."

Alfred pouted like a child "Meanie! I wasn't even lying! Just paying a compliment. Its not like I-"

A beautiful sound, one that for some reason made his heart flutter cut him off. Arthur was laughing. He covered his mouth but Alfred could still see beautiful emerald smiling eyes.

Wiping tears from his eyes Arthur said "Bloody hell, your such a kid!"

Alfred's eyes couldn't have gotten wider in a hundred years "Am not!" he folded his arms proving the statement correct. Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Jeez this Brit was annoying!

"So, would you like some more water?"

Arthur nodded, obviously putting all the breath he had into laughing. He struggled to sip at the drink, water spilling down his chin with his weakness. He pulled away to inhale deep, unsteady breaths and pulled himself into up further into a sitting position.

"If you'd like some more just tell me."

"Why are you helping me?"

"That's a good question. Forgive me for answering with a question though. Why do you ask?"

Arthur shrugged "you don't strike me as the type to help out of courtesy."

Damn him! He was bang on, and that fact hurt most of all.

"I don't really know myself. I just saw you there and couldn't _not_ help you. Anyway all things aside. Do you mind if I clean up your wounds?"

The Brit seemed to take a moment to consider before answering. "Sure. I guess it wont hurt too much."

Alfred beamed. "Ok I got the supplies right here." He went over to a duffel bag at the corner of the room and got out a first aid kit. He crawled back over to Arthur and asked politely. "May I take your shirt of so I can get a better look?"

"Sure."

Alfred carefully took the end of the shirt.

"If something hurts just say and I'll stop."

He started to lift the shirt. And when he looked at what was underneath he gasped and couldn't help but stare.

**I just want to clarify that Arthur is 100% male in this XD. (Just incase some of you got the wrong idea here.) This is my first fanfic so I'm a newbie. Ways to make it better are welcome, but please don't be mean about it. I hope you enjoy! (P.S. sorry these are quite short so far but I'm going to try and work on a longer chapter :3)**


	3. Shops

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for the continued support I really appreciate it. I've done a bit of a longer chapter this time and hope to do more of them soon. So here's the next part and enjoy!**

_The streets are cold and dusty,_

_The doorways uncomfortable and rusty,_

_But gotta make do,_

_This is all quite new,_

_To a fellow kicked out for the night,_

_And hidden out of sight._

_The grime filled windows are musty,_

_I can hear the lovers lustily,_

_It's a Friday night,_

_I'm kicked out of sight,_

_Where it went wrong,_

_I wonder till dawn,_

_I left the band behind,_

_No pirate route untried,_

_Never got a thrill,_

_From a 2 strike kill,_

_But did when found,_

_By an American that bound,_

_Right up to me one night,_

_And took me out of sight,_

_To his mansion in clear light,_

_And gave me quite a fright,_

_When he made me feel wanted,_

_It made me feel daunted,_

_It was a new emotion,_

_Not some replaceable potion,_

_But mine and mine alone,_

_One that had never been shown,_

_As you help me back on my feet,_

_Take me away from that sleet filled street,_

_Clean up all my wounds and pains,_

_You look at me with smile strained,_

_Putting the effort in for me,_

_Making me cups of earl grey tea,_

_I wonder how long it'll be,_

_Before I can make you see,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_I want nothing to tear us apart._

Alfred stared for a long time. It was worse than he had thought! There were blue-purple patches all over him, the best parts being a sickly yellow-brown shade and the worst being black. It looked even worse because of his starved figure. You could see everything! His ribs might as well have no skin covering them; every bone was as easy to see as if it was sculpted. You could see every nook and cranny.

"O, oh jeez. That must hurt like hell!"

"You get used to pain after a while. Besides after a certain amount of time it numbs a little, that dousn't mean I can't still feel it though…"

Alfred lifted the shirt the rest of the way and discarded it to the side. There was lots of glistening and crisp red all over his body. Intricate patterns and dried out blotches. A cold shiver ran through him as he gazed at blotches of puss, where he'd gotten infected. He almost threw up right there and then, retching a little.

"So how long have you been on the streets?" he asked wetting a cloth.

"I don't suppose that's any of your business?" The Brit inquired. This guy was a brick wall.

"Well, it's not but I'd like to know because then I know how long these have been infected."

"Well I suppose then. It was a fortnight since I got the fresh wounds and a month since the dry ones." Alfred grimaced, how could he say it so simply? Like he was stating what he'd had for breakfast! "But I suppose it's been 3 years on the streets."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow "That long?"

"Hey if you think that's long you should've seen some of the others! Dropping like flies." Then, addressing no specific person "I wonder if Jimmy is still alive. He's been out there for 25 years."

"So people on the streets are dying! How come?"

"Illness spreading, more muggers, cops being violent. They've certainly had enough of us I can tell you that!" Arthur gave a halfhearted grimace as the wet cloth was dabbed on a wound. Arthur tensed and Alfred pulled the cloth back.

"No, it's ok. Nothing I can't handle…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'm going to put it on now."

Alfred held the wet cloth into place and Arthur hissed through his teeth. It was obviously excruciating. Alfred started to pass the cloth over the wound and when all the grime, puss and blood was taken care of he saw a slim shard of glass poking out of the skin.

"A, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You have g, glass in you…"

"Oh I see. If you don't mind can you please pull it out? I don't trust myself to pull it the whole way."

"Uhh, sure…"

Alfred took the sides that weren't sharp and started to gently tug. Arthur let a gasp come out of his lungs.

"No, not like that! In one go."

Alfred took a deep breath, and, summoning his strength, pulled as hard as he could. He heard a rip and a scream and looked at his hands. A big chunk of glass was laying their covered in scarlet red. It was much bigger than it had seemed, the skin must have already started healing over. Now there was quite a large hole in Arthur's side. A sob escaped his mouth, but he clamped it shut before anything else came out.

"Arthur. I'm going to clean the wound now. It's going to be ok."

Arthur nodded hastily, teardrops pushing their way out of his scrunched up eyelids. Alfred tried to clean quickly and efficiently. When he was done with disinfectant he pinched the wound together and held it. 'Will it need stitching? Maybe, but it did heal fine the first time. I'll just see how it goes.'

"You do realize I could've just stood under the shower." Arthur wined

"Running water would have made things a whole lot worse, potentially removing skin."

Arthur's eyes widened at the thought "You seem to know an awful lot about this kind of thing…"

"I used to cut myself lots exploring as a kid. I watched how the maids cleaned me."

"You have maids! Bloody hell, I knew you're rich, but I never thought you'd have maids! Do you still have them?"

"Yes. But I told them to go home for a few days so it wouldn't inconvenience you."

"Thanks. I'm not that good with meeting new people."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I guess my personality must drive them away. Or how I look…"

"I think your personality is just fine. And yer looks will be good as gold when you get washed up."

"Thanks for this."

"Aw, seriously don't mention it. Now I'm gonna move to this next one, ok?"

Arthur grimaced and a curse left his lips causing Alfred to laugh.

After cleaning Arthur up Alfred asked if he had any wounds anywhere else.

"To be honest I don't really know…"

"I guess you'll find out in a minute then" Alfred said with a bright smile. He was quite curious what Arthur would look like after a shower. "But, um. You don't need any help do ya?" He blushed a little at this, though he didn't know why.

"I can have a shower on my own you git!"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean anything by it!"

"It's fine, sorry for snapping."

Arthur pushed himself of the bed and wobbled, leaning against the wall for support. Alfred ached to help, but knew he'd get yelled at if he tried. Arthur slowly made his way to the shower room, and slammed the door. Alfred sighed.

'What am I going to do with that temper?' he thought to himself. 'It was kina cute in it's own way though.' He started to blush. 'Wait! No. I didn't mean that. I meant…' He went even redder. 'It's nothing.' He told himself 'nothing at all. Just a little slip of the mind.'

After Arthur slammed the door he leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. 'Damn this weakness!' he thought. If his father had been there he would've been beaten for being so pathetic. 'But it was so nerve racking!' he mused 'He must've looked like such a fool.'

He took his trousers off carefully. Dodging any wounds he hadn't told Alfred about. He wouldn't take any more sympathy. He was completely against going there in the first place. He threw the trousers, which were torn in several places, down. He saw the clothes that were already prepared and sighed. They looked much too big. Going over to the mirror he examined his cleaned wounds and dirty ones. He took Alfred's advice and got a cloth from the cabinet. This sure was one fancy shower room. He wet it and started dabbing. He had to remove some more shards of glass as Alfred had done earlier. Now that he was alone openly weeping.

Alfred had gone downstairs to make dinner. He couldn't believe it was so late already! He made a big hamburger, and was about to make one for Arthur, but then decided against it. Arthur just didn't seem like the burger type… He made Arthur some steak, salad and mashed potatoes. All super sized and was just about done when Arthur walked/stumbled in, still using the wall for support. His breath caught. His heart stopped. He almost dropped the plates he was holding. All he could do was stare

Arthur had cleaned up the wounds and washed himself to perfection. (He had had to wash more than once over to get himself satisfactorily clean though…) He looked like a new person completely.

His beautiful blonde hair lightly brushing his face. It was surprising how well it had come out since he needed a haircut. His skin was a pale, smooth wonder. Contrasting well against his thick, dark eyebrows. His figure was perfect, curving in just the right places. His lips looked silky and delicate. He was probably a good kisser. His eyes sparkled after a good shower and he smiled. The clothes suited him. Although they were admittedly too big. But Alfred thought it was cute how they made him look like a little boy in adults' clothes. Also to top it all of. Arthur was smiling. Alfred saw that smile for the first time and his heart did cartwheels in his chest.

"Wow."

"…Alfred?"

Alfred shook himself out of a daze and grinned sheepishly. What had he been thinking? He was acting like some weirdo freak!

"Sorry you just surprised me. You look real different!"

"It's 'really' Alfred. And I'm going to take that as a compliment. Mmm… Something smells good…"

Alfred laughed, "It was meant as a compliment idiot. Anyway I made you some food. Come and sit down."

Arthur made his way to the sweet little table and sat down thanking Alfred for cooking for them. When the food was placed in front of him his eyes couldn't have gotten wider.

"Alfred?"

"Yep?" Alfred asked taking a big bite of his mega burger.

"It looks absolutely amazing but… You do realize I can't eat all this right?"

Alfred eyes widened "Why not?"

"Because I'm not used to eating that much."

"But you must be starvin'. Your pretty much skin and bones!"

"Actually, surprisingly if you're starving it goes the other way. Your body gets used to running on as little food as possible. So you don't need too much to eat and you don't get hungry quite as quickly."

Alfred looked bewildered. "Seriously? I never would've thought of that. Ah well, eat as much as ya want and leave the rest."

"Ok then." Arthur grinned, and quickly picking up his knife and fork, neatly started eating. Alfred was quite surprised. He figured that homeless people wouldn't have much etiquette. But he wasn't complaining.

By the end of the meal Arthur had only had a few bites of steak, a couple of spoonfuls of mash potato and only a few leaves of salad! Alfred was stunned he was full after eating _that _little. Arthur was now sipping on a cup of earl grey tea, whilst Alfred had coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for desert?"

"I'm quite alright Alfred. Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

Alfred laughed, "It was nothing. Anyway if you really want to pay me back you can cook for me sometime."

"I think I'd be paying you back enough by keeping my cooking _away _from you."

Alfred laughed joyous and hard again. All Arthur felt was puzzled though. And it showed up on his face.

"Arthur?"

"Yes."

"You look confused. How come?"

"I was checking your smile was real. It is. Unlike earlier. But I'm confused as to how you can stay so cheerful."

"What do you mean unlike earlier?"

"When I first woke up, when you were cleaning my wounds and when I was walking to the shower. All those times there were fake smiles on your face."

Alfred's eyes took their turn and couldn't have widened more. His mouth dropped a little and his eyebrows rose slightly. Arthur laughed at his newly surprised face. Alfred's brain was running 100 miles per hour.

'How could he tell? No one had been able to tell before! His well practiced and famous smile. He even had a tutor for realistic smiling for a while. Even she thought he was good and couldn't tell. So how did this man know?'

"In answer to your question. It is because I grew up around them."

"Huh? I'm sorry I didn't ask you a question. Around what?"

"Fake smiles. I grew up around them. So I can tell the real ones from the fake now."

'Is this guy some type of mind reader?'

"H, how did you know I was wondering that?"

"The aghast expression on your face was like an open book." Arthur hid a smile by taking a sip from his tea.

The American shrugged "man, your good! No-one else can tell…"

"Thank you. I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking. Is this your house?"

Alfred was taken back by the sudden turn in convocation "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you were staying here or if you lived in America."

"Oh ok. It's actually my holiday home."

Arthur coughed on some tea at this. "A mansion?" he said in awe.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"_Bloody hell!_ I never realized anyone could be _that_ rich!"

Alfred suddenly felt a little bad; He got everything that he has so easily. "So, out of curiosity. How much did you usually get a day on the streets?"

"Around 20p for me is a blessing. At the least I get a chewed wad of gum. And I haven't even got that recently!"

"20p! Thought you'd get a bit more than that!"

"You'd be surprised at how ungiving humans can be." He smirked as if remembering something amusing. "Or unforgiving."

Alfred felt the subject was taking a dark turn and decided to move on.

"Sooo… Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow? Get some clothes, have a bite to eat then go to a pub if you want?"

"Sure. But you'll have to cross 'pub' off the list. And I don't need anything. I promise I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can!"

Alfred felt his heart jolt at this. 'I don't want Arthur to rush of! Why would I? Arthur is the most amazing person ever! Wait, what?'

He stood up without thinking and the words slipped out "You are free to stay for as long as you need to. I am completely happy to supply you with anything you may want or need. If you want anything just ask. I must ask if you stay with me can you please let me do something for you once in a while? As it stands you need some proper clothes that fit you and you also deserve a treat. May I also ask why you don't want to go to a bar?"

Arthur seemed bewildered and Alfred blushed. 'Have I taken it too far?' he wondered.

Arthur thought about it for a second. "Well I don't see why not… as a response to the question about the bar. The answer is I simply don't do well around them. I get completely drunk straight off the bat!"

"Ah, I don't mind that. Anyway you deserve to get a load off. Get as drunk as you want tonight."

Arthur grinned at him. Malice in his eyes that made Alfred feel uneasy. "You're _so _going to regret saying that!"

The next day at 11:00 Alfred got Francis to drive them to a clothing store. Francis seemed quite surprised when he saw Arthur. Arthur was easily walking again after his wounds had healed and he'd had a good night rest.

"Bonjour! I see our ami* is feeling better."

"Very much so, thank you." Arthur whispered, trying not to make eye contact. Both Alfred and Francis looked confused and they shrugged at each other.

"He's a mignon** one isn't he?" Francis winked and an ice-cold shiver went up Alfred's spine and spread outwards, enveloping his body. He wondered why. It wasn't like Francis hadn't talked to him like this before. He was the biggest perv he'd ever met. He just put on a fake grin and didn't answer. Not trusting his words.

They made their way to the nearest shopping mall, and instantly Alfred was dragging Arthur into places like: Hollister and Top shop. Loads of places outside the mall too. He was obviously very experienced with this. They were going to so many shops Arthur never knew existed. Shops like: Guess- an American top designer shop. Chanel- A French company which prides itself with high fashion. And finally Gucci- An Italian fashion store that sold lots of leather.

Arthur just stood there, dazed and confused. Watching Alfred as he went round, picking up clothes here and there. Picking stuff up for both of them. He occasionally had a small group of girls come squealing up to him, asking for an autograph. After a few minutes he came swiveling back.

"Hey! I got the clothes here, these are yours. Come on lets try them on! Are you sure you don't want to pick out anything?"

Arthur shook his head hastily.

"Why not? I won't judge."

"Uh, it's habit."

"It's habit not to chose anything?" Alfred was confused. Was it a street thing with money? Was it so people didn't maul over things they think they'll never get?

"When I was a kid if you wanted something that the rest of the family thought was horrible you'd get beaten for bad taste. I learnt just to keep my mouth shut when we went clothes shopping."

Alfred had all his breath leave him. He stood there for a couple of seconds trying to get it back. He finally found a way to talk again.

"W, what? Why would your family keep you from exploring your own personal tastes, just because of what _they_ deem appropriate?"

Arthur shrugged. "It became normal to us. I just went along with anything my siblings got so they wouldn't get beaten. They weren't always that kind to me though. Anyway since I never got to pick what to wear, or the brand. I know absolutely nothing about fashion."

"Well I guess today we'll find out what suits you." Alfred didn't bother with a fake smile. Arthur was the only one who could see through it anyway. '_Damn_. Why did the one person he wants to smile for the most see right through it?'

Alfred felt like he was at his own private fashion show. He'd had ones before. There was no smoke or lights or catwalks or anything. But he had his ideal model. He was stunned every time Arthur walked out. Did _anything _look bad on this guy? He found himself thinking these thoughts and shook them out of his head. What was happening to him recently? It was weird…

"Alfred."

"Yes?"

"Why the hell did you pick out a suit?"

"Oh come on just try it. For me?"

He heard a sigh and the sounds of getting changed. Why did he want so badly to peek around the curtain separating them? It disturbed him greatly. Anyway he'd be wearing the underwear they'd already brought. But he still wanted a small look. And that was when Arthur stepped out. And Alfred dropped the milkshake in his hand.

***Ami = Friend**

****Mignon = Cute**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Hey everyone! I'm uploading this chapter on top of the last one 'cause I realised something. I forgot to read through it for spelling mistakes! *Facepalm **

**Also I was informed that I accidentally called Arthur England. Sorry if i do this, it's habit. I've had to stop myself almost doing it so many times now! In real life I'm just rambling on with my friends talking about how countries look as humans and the faces when people hear... -_-**

**Oh well, sorry for this. Thanks for the correction, and if you notice something please inform me. I'm so grateful when people take their time to help me. Thank you. :)**

For Alfred time stood still. Arthur stood in front of him. Suit loose fitting and comfortable, a traditional one that seemed to make him shine. The only problem was that he seemed to have been expecting laughter as he stood there awkwardly. He felt like he was about to have a nosebleed everywhere.

"Alfred your shoes! Um… Alfred? Are you ok?"

Alfred snapped out of his daze and realized 3 things.

1: The milkshake was spreading out over the floor and pooling at his feet.

2: His heart felt like it was beating at 100,000,000 miles per hour!

3: He was bright red.

"Oh! Sorry I was just surprised and then in a world of my own…" He muttered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I, it's alright but. Are you going to move?"

"Shit."

The milkshake had soaked his shoes and socks, he looked like a madman still blushing profusely and people were staring. Arthur sighed.

"Excuse me miss." He said to a shopkeeper having a conversation a few isles off. "Would you give this gentleman some assistance please? I'm terribly sorry to trouble you."

Alfred realized just how well Arthur spoke then. He was sure most homeless spoke in slang. But not only did this guy speak the queens English, but he had the accent naturally pinned. Trying to hide the powdered red across his cheeks as he apologized he didn't notice Arthur had gone and gotten changed again.

'Damn.' He thought 'I coulda done with some more of that eye-candy!' He shook the thought out of his head, scolding himself for being so ridiculous.

Arthur came over to him, trying to hide a chuckle beneath his hand. "You got yourself in quite a pickle back there. What were you thinking?" He teased playfully and Alfred shared his grin.

"I dunno. I just got caught up in my thoughts for a moment. I seriously think you should get that suit though."

"Not on your life!" Arthur grimaced. "I don't think I'll ever be the suit type."

"Then we'll just have to get you a maid outfit!" Alfred laughed. Then the image came into his head and he blinked it back hiding his reddening face.

"Then your life really would be at stake!" Arthur shivered. "So where next?"

"I think that's enough shopping for today. Lets go eat."

Arthur grinned, "I am a little peckish…"

They sat down at one of the most posh places Arthur had ever not heard of. This was because of Alfred's continued struggle with the pronunciation of the name. The foods names weren't any better.

They were in a small cozy private room. It had orange and red-lit candles. It was a lovely little space.

"So waddya want ta eat?"

"Um, sorry but what are these dishes?"

Alfred blinked in surprise glancing at the menu before looking up confused.

"Which one?"

"Uhh… All of them…"

Alfred talked Arthur through what all the recipes were. He decided on steak and Arthur on a Sunday roast.

When the food finally came Arthur and Alfred had had conversations from cats to motorcycles! It felt like they'd covered everything in this small space of time.

Arthur took a bite out of the food and his eyes widened.

"So how do ya like the food?" Alfred asked looking hopeful.

"It's delicious. This is a wonderful place!" Arthur commented looking around.

"I was wondering if you were still up for going to the pub?" Alfred pushed a little.

Arthur just arched an eyebrow and carried on eating. Alfred grinned taking a slobbish bite of a too big piece of Steak. Celebrating his victory silently. It came through his eyes.

"Don't be so damn pleased with yourself!" Arthur protested.

"How can ya tell I'm celebratin'?"

"It's in your eyes. How did you already know you'd won?"

"Oh…" Alfred had to think about this, questioning it himself before he came up with the answer. "I guess it feels like I've known ya for ages Artie." Arthur flinched a little at the mention of the nickname. Alfred immediately started to worry. "Arthur I didn't mean any disrespect. I swear!"

Arthur looked up and smiled wearily. "No, no, it's quite alright. It's just a name I used to be called lots." Wanting to get off the topic he quickly, and rather indiscreetly, changed it. "By the way. There's a small place I'd like to stop into on the way to the pub if you wouldn't mind?" He then added quickly, "only if its on the way of course."

"Um, sure. Where is it?"

"Rachester ally. You must've heard of it? I've heard it's rather famous."

Alfred paled a shade "R, Rachester Ally? _The _Rachester Ally?"

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"Arthur that place is rumored to be fulla terrorists an' muggers an' such. Its also where all the 'omeless resign that are close ta death."

"I know there are some bad things said about it. But I would really like to visit some of my friends whilst I'm out."

Alfred shuddered and glanced at Arthur, Shocked. "Arthur, you have friends in Rachester Ally?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but-"

"If you don't want to go you could just say." Arthur stated, arching an eyebrow.

"No it's absolutely fine. We can drop by."

Arthur beamed, a grin that was smallish, but perfect in every way. 'It suits him so well' Alfred thought. Slightly bewildered.

"So, I was wondering where you worked. It must be somewhere famous right? You are rich after all."

"Actually I am famous. That's why I'm wearing a jacket with a hood."

Arthur looked at him with curiosity. "That dousn't seem like much of a disguise."

"Stuff like this works unbelievably well! You just keep your head down whilst on the street." Alfred retorted, somewhat offended by the statement. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Your not surprised I'm famous?"

"No, a human is a human after all. Anyway judging from your lifestyle it's hardly surprising.

Alfred just sat their shocked. "And… What exactly is wrong with my lifestyle?"

"Nothings wrong with it!" Arthur said hurriedly "it's just your very privileged."

"Oh… Ok then…" Alfred looked slightly deflated.

Feeling it was better to move on from this Arthur cleared his throat and spoke up. "So what do you do?"

"My expertise is in literature." Alfred replied with a hint of smugness.

"That's fantastic!"

"You think so?"

"Yes to be able to do something so creative is wonderful! So what genres do you write?"

"Lots of different ones. My best sellers are mostly romance though. We've had a bit of trouble at work recently. Were trying to find a better way to sell more novels but no good ideas are coming up. We all have to put in an idea but I don't know how the selling goes! I'm the author, I shouldn't be expected to do god-damn selling."

"Have you tried putting up posters at places like bus stops where lots of people go? It should have a noticeable logo on it, this is because people will register it in their mind without even looking at the poster."

"Really? How come? And how do ya know this stuff?"

"Its because without looking at something you can still see it right? If your looking at a shop you can see more than just that one shop your focusing on. The mind will notice the logo and the more times it registers it, the more the person will become subconsciously trusting and aware of it. Kind of like brainwashing if you think about it."

Alfred realized Arthur had dodged his second question. But didn't interrogate him.

"Whoa that's awesome! You'd be great at one of our work places. I think the logos on the posters are barely recognizable right now. Tiny compared to the picture it's displaying. If we enlarge the logo more people could notice the display for our book while in the shop."

"There you go. Just tell your boss that and your part of the work is done."

"Are you sure I can use it Artie? How did ya think of it so quickly? You could totally get a job as a salesperson. It is alright if I call ya Artie right?"

Arthur stiffened "I don't particualy mind it but-"

"Alright, Artie it is!"

Arthur sighed and pushed his half eaten plate away from him. Alfred looked pleased that he'd eaten more this time round. Next stop. Rachester ally.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got a good reason tho I swear! (Insert good reason here) And there you have it. :D But seriously I feel like I've kept you waiting this long and have just given you shit! I was and am sick whilst writing this so I'm probably gonna regret this chapter later!_

Alfred got Francis to park the car a few blocks away. Francis scoffed and scowled at the idea that he'd be transporting people to Rachester ally, but Alfred thought he was more likely to be annoyed that he had to wait all through shopping and dinner.

Alfred got Francis to park the car a few blocks away. Francis scoffed and scowled at the idea that he'd be transporting people to Rachester ally, but Alfred thought he was more likely to be annoyed that he had to wait all through shopping and dinner.

Arthur and Alfred stood at the turn into the ally, they had gone a way into one of the most dangerous places in town, when Arthur turned and looked worriedly at Alfred.

"You can stay here if you want to you know. I don't mind."

Alfred shook his head. He didn't know why, but he wanted to do this with Arthur and be there for him.

Arthur carefully treaded into the dark, and to be blunt, rank alleyway. He peered around and then his face lit up. Alfred was about to ask what he saw, and how the hell he could see in this light when Arthur ran towards something. Alfred, afraid to loose Arthur in a place like this, ran after him. Arthur then stopped and gasped loudly. Alfred still couldn't see clearly, and sensing it'd be better not to ask, he took a few more steps forward. And let out a yell.

A man with slightly grown out silver hair was lying against the wall dead. There was a pool of drying blood on the ground and he was stained just as much as his surroundings. There were big wounds all over him and his mouth was open slightly, most likely in the position he'd had his last breath. Alfred then realized that Arthur was shaking and was about to reach forward to comfort him when Arthur took a deep breath and leaned forward, carefully putting his hand out to hold the cold hand of the dead man. Alfred shivered at the morbid scene. Arthur brushed a hand against the mans cheek and took the other hand. In it was a knife. He took it and pocketed it.

"I'm sorry Ivan, this is my fault." His voice shook and he broke into tears. "Was this your doing or someone else Ivan?" He shrieked as if the man in front of him could answer. Arthur had never particualy liked Ivan but a fallen comrade, no matter who, was a horrid thing. Alfred pulled him into a tight reassuring hug. It stung a little for Arthur, for the wounds that were on his body hadn't fully healed as of yet, but the warmth and comfort outweighed the pain.

"It's not your fault." He whispered in Arthur's ear.

"What do you know about it?" Arthur retorted.

"Arthur," his voice was serious and stern now. "Tell me how the hell _any _of this" He gestured to Ivan "is your fault?"

Arthur looked up at him with nervous, watering eyes. "Because they were looking for me." He then pushed off of Alfred, slightly using his arm for support as he kneeled down to the body again.

"You stupid git." He whispered almost inaudibly into the mans ear. "You shouldn't have let them do this. What does Yao think? You had better stop thinking you know everyone's wishes." He sounded calm until the next few words, "You are cared for! Even if you didn't know it, even if you felt alone, you had people that cared!" He went back to his normal, saddened tone now. "We just wanted you to have the same kindness that you offered to others…"

In the middle of the rant just as Alfred thought Arthur had snapped he was interrupted.

"A, Arthur-San? Is that really you?" An excited voice said. Arthur immediately stood and turned at the familiar voice. A man stood there with black hair, which was wonky cut to his shoulders.

"Kiku!"

The man Alfred now knew as Kiku rushed over and hugged Arthur tightly.

"Arthur-San! Arthur-San I was so worried! Yao-San Arthur is here!"

"I'm coming!" A quick voice replied and a new person flung himself on Arthur. That is he looked like a boy, but Alfred couldn't be sure. He was wearing rags like everyone on the streets was and had his hair tied up with an old band, his hair past his shoulders.

"Arthur we thought the Rampagers took you or the slave trade or worse!"

"Don't worry I'm quite alright." Said a slightly stunned Arthur hugging them back. Alfred didn't know why but he was rather jealous of these 2 people and this touching display.

"Arthur-San you look great! What happened?"

"Well I was caught by the Rampagers." Arthur started which was followed by 3 gasps.

"What are they?" Alfred asked. He was feeling slight anger at the news Arthur had been captured by someone. The 2 men seemed to finally notice him. The one called Yao grabbed his knife and held it out threateningly, whilst Kiku put a hand to his sword, ready to attack.

"Who are you? What your business here?" Yaos English was a little off. But this display stunned Alfred into silence.

"Would you please let me finish?" Arthur said with a kind voice. Yao instantly calmed. When the cold atmosphere died a little Arthur continued. "As I said I was captured by the Rampagers. Alfred that's our opposing group. They took my weapon, sexually assaulted me, then abused me till I was almost dead and left me in the ally to rot. Then Alfred here found me when I was near death and saved me, to cut the story short."

Everyone was silent. Taking all the information in.

"Arthur that sounds terrible!" Yao broke in, hugging him again. Arthur was quite surprised. Yao and Kiku were _not_ the type of people to give hugs. (_Especially _not Kiku) In fact they cared lots about personal space. Then again he was the same but seeing friends again can break that barrier.

Kiku turned to Alfred and bowed in respect. "Alfred-San I am most grateful for your caring for Arthur."

Alfred was still shocked. "It's no problem. To be quite honest it was a great experience."

He received shocked stared and felt confused at this. He then heard a yell from behind and turned. 3 more people stood there, one tall and well built with blond hair, one small and had a curl in his hair and the 3rd like the second, a rebel curl in a different place, with hair a shade darker and his personality matching.

"Oi! I won't let anyone use Arthur for experience!" The blond yelled

"That's right, he may be super scary but that's just mean!" The timid twin said heartily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alfred panicked "I meant it was great to be able to meet Arthur."

He received unbelieving glares before Arthur broke the awkwardness.

"Hey Alfred's a great guy there's no need to fight. Alfred the tall blond fellow is Ludwig, the small one who's smiling right now for no apparent reason is Feliciano and his brother is Lovino. We sometimes just call them the Vargas twins when were talking about both of them." He laughed patting Alfred on the back. Then sadness clouded his face again as he remembered. "And... I want to know what happened to Ivan! No one has ever defeated him before! So why now? Was it…?"

A saddened silence followed, no one really knew what to say. Finally Lovino spoke up.

"Those fucking bastards came barging in a bit after you went missing. They attacked us when we were at our weakest the little shits!" He spat. "That potato bastard tried to save him, but he was too late." He said gesturing to the tall blond. "It was Gilbert that did this…"

A voice was suddenly heard over it all. Everyone tensed at the sound of it.

"Yah, it was ze awesome me zat did zat to ze un-awesome yous!" A man stood at the end of the ally with silver hair and scarlet red eyes. Alfred only realized a moment later that everyone was armed accept him and Feli. Even Arthur had the knife he'd taken from Ivan earlier. "Hey guys, zere's no need to struggle. You vill all bow down to ze awesomeness of me eventually. Although we are a zittle disappointed that vone got away, we plan on getting you all. Do not struggle, zat vill only make it harder for you later."

Alfred looks around at the hatred in everyone's eyes apart from the 'potato bastard' as he knew him. Pure sadness seemed to cloud his features. And, well there was a certain Italian twin that was sitting there waving a white flag and crying. It was a small one so Alfred guessed it had been in his pocket.

"So you vant to do zis the hard way? Zat is ok wiz me! Ksesesese!" His laugh was pretty annoying. At this he tried to do that 'awesome' thing that people do in the movies when you whistle and the attacking army appears. But he was having a very hard time getting it too sound more than a splutter in front of the questioning looks. He finally gave in. "Aw, its just cause ze awesome me hasn't had any water for a little while. I'll have to steal some later. Well I guess the old fashioned way of doing things dousn't hurt. ATTACK!"

At this people started coming round the sharp corners of the alleyway. Everyone instantly took ready planned positions and a fight broke out. Ludwig was standing in front of Feliciano and Lovino. Lovino had started the fight trying to look tough but someone had looked creepily at him, this led to him instantly getting scared and hiding with his brother. Although he was doing better at suppressing his tears than his brother was. This had left Ludwig protecting both of them alone. He was fighting someone with a Poland accent; he had blond hair that was a bob to his shoulders, and daring eyes. To be honest he was trembling with fear, but trying desperately not to show it. Behind him a boy with brown wavy hair was hiding with a fork. Ludwig wasn't sure how the hell that was supposed to help anything but didn't bother to question it.

Kiku was fighting a man with dark skin and his hair in a ponytail. He had a cigarette poking through his lips as he fought with a knife and Kiku a sword. There was a quite obvious advantage.

Yao was fighting bravely against a Hungarian woman who looked very vicious. He looks ultra heroic I Alfred's eyes as he beat her down without mercy with… Was that a frying pan?

Arthur had instantly stood in front of Alfred holding the knife expertly. A man holding a tomato and grinning with malice came straight over, and the look in Arthur's eyes was enough to tell Alfred there was a score to settle here.

"Arthur!" The tomato man greeted and Arthur spat at him. "Your looking well amigo. Well that's what I would say if you ever did look good. And if we were amigos."

"Is talking to you always this pointless Antonio?"

"Why yes it is. Anyway lets make this quick. I forgot to give my new turtle her lettuce. I called her Shelly! Do you like that name?"

"What? Uh… Ok, that's very nice…"

Antonio beamed "I knew you'd think so! One moment." He turned to the direction the Vargas twins. "Hey, Lovino! My little tomate maduro. I got a new turtle, her names Shelly! Do you like it?"

A shout was heard from Lovino that would've put a siren to shame. "Shut up you tomato-bastard, I don't give a shit for you or your fucking turtles!"

"Aww, did I make you jealous? I didn't mean to I promise. I love you way more than any turtle!"

"Well that makes me feel really special you bastard!"

Antonio seemed to rake his brain for any sort of compliment before his face cleared, eyes shone and a grin of joy spread across his face. "Hey Lovino I thought of the best compliment _ever!_"

"I don't care."

"Oh sure you do. Anyway here it is. I love you more than tomatoes! Any type! From the ripest to the most shriveled up! From tomato sauce to tomato ketchup!" His chest swelled up in pride and he looked like someone who thought they were amazingly superior.

"Oh fuck you! Anyway isn't tomato ketchup and tomato sauce the same thing?"

Antonio frowned with a confused look on his face. "No. How could you think that my little tomate? They are completely different things!"

"I don't fucking care! And if you don't fucking shut up right now I will come over there and personally fuck you up!"

"Brother that's not nice!" Feliciano finally squeaked.

"Do you really want to?" Was Antonio's exited reply?

Arthur finally decided to save his foe from a very dark fate. "Look Antonio. I hate you but out of respect I'm going to say that maybe you should just stop for now. You'll have a chance later but he looks ready to burst right now. Don't worry you'll get him to be yours someday anyway. It's obvious he really loves you. I'll make sure you live long enough to get with him ok?"

Antonio's shoulders sagged and this was one of the rare moments. _Extremely rare _moments, when a friendship seemed possible between them.

"I guess your right. I'm just making him look more and more like a little tomate. Thanks by the way. But I'm not saying thanks to you. I'm saying thanks to the gesture."

"Of course you are." Arthur gave him an encouraging smile and the man perked up a bit.

"I wish he'd show his emotions a little more. But that's my little tusundere for you. Anyway don't worry I'll make sure you have long enough to get with this hottie you brought with you!"

"Oh… Um, it's not like that. But thanks for the gesture."

Antonio grinned and an unbelieving look swept across his face as he saw Alfred blush just out of Arthur's view. "Is that so? Well I'm starting to get bored of all the chitchat. Shelly is waiting after all and almost everyone else is fighting so lets get to it!"

At this the 2 men sprang forward. Arthur holding the knife from earlier and Antonio with one just like it. They savagely lunged at each other, just about keeping the knifes away from flesh. As soon as Arthur got a strike in Antonio did too. Jeez these guys were well matched.

Alfred just watched the fight helplessly as it all unfolded in front of him. He was frozen. Not sure what to do about the horrific sight was in front of him. There was warm fresh blood spilling on the floor, mixing with old, crisp blood that seemed permanently attached to the area. The guy Ludwig was previously fighting was crying in the corner with a wound in his side. The Lithuanian was with him sporting a wounded leg and trying to comfort him a little whilst obviously in pain himself. Kiku had come out of the fight victorious. The Cuban man was lying on the ground and seething with anger, not showing any sign of feeling the pain he should have. He suddenly had enough strength to yell out to Kiku.

"Oi, you there! I'm talking to you. Finish the job! I dare you. How cowardly to walk away now!"

Kiku didn't seem shaken at all be the comment. He just replied with a slightly saddened voice. Not even bothering to turn to face the man. "I'm sorry. It is not my custom to kill without reason. You are not a threat to my life so I shall not kill you." And with that he continued striding purposefully away. He wondered if he would have the opportunity to spill some more blood today. Under his outer personality hid a very dark man. He now went searching for someone else to use his annoyance on.

Alfred then realized that Arthur was walking away from his battle. A rather bad wound was in Antonio's leg and he was whimpering quietly.

"I can't believe my beautiful tomato knife failed me!" He yelled in between whines that a child would make. Arthur span on his heels clutching a wounded arm.

"What did you say it was called?"

"A tomato knife... Why?"

Arthur face-palmed in the realization that he found this completely believable. "You do realize there is no such thing right? Anyway that's just a normal knife!"

"No it's not! To your untrained eye maybe, but my tomato knife is a true craftsman ship. A work of art. That's why I invented it! Don't you agree Lovi?" Antonio glowed proudly.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR STUPID STUFF!"

"Love you too Lovi."

Arthur decided to save his enemy once again. Although he would say it's purely because he wanted the satisfaction of skinning him before anyone else did. "And why did you bring a TOMATO KNIFE to a BATTLE?"

Antonio looked a little hurt before answering. Arthur felt a little bad until he heard the answer.

"Well a tomato knife can cut a tomato and tomato skin is really awesome to cut."

They heard a certain Prussian yell from somewhere, "HEY THAT'S MY WORD!" Before continuing.

"And well, I thought that a tomato is kinda like a human..." Arthur was about to open his mouth to protest when Antonio cut him off. "I _know_ this sounds weird but hear me out. The flesh peels away to reveal a juicy and succulent inside that could be positioned as muscle. There is also a lot of red spilt! If you don't know what that represents you have problems. So I thought... I could use it for some flesh ripping..."

Arthur stood there stunned for a moment, not believing what he was about to say. "That's actually... Not a _bad_ idea... For you of course…" He tagged on curtly.

Antonio seemed to forget his pain for a moment and grinned. "I knew someone would get my brilliance."

Arthur turned back to Alfred who was pale and looked like he was about to barf. This guy had a really weak stomach. "You guys are so sick minded..." He muttered.

Arthur looked up and quickly saw Gilbert ready to kill. He quickly dashed round Alfred and locked their blades.

It was then that they heard a noise from someone that would change the battle.

"Huh! Arthur's... Back?"

The named man turned and Alfred heard him mutter. "Fuck." Under his breath.

his breath.


End file.
